User blog:GohanLSSJ2/Children of Destruction - Chapter 16 Preview
Hello everybody. Seeing as it's valid to present small fanfiction material, I thought I could present a teaser of the next chapter for my Elfen Lied/Dragon Ball Z crossover, Children of Destruction. Well... I hope you guys enjoy it... X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X While the shining golden sun rose across the towering facades of the buildings and the back alleys of Kamakura, the residents of Maple Inn slowly started waking up. In a couple of hours the highway would be clogged with the rush of automobiles, and the sidewalks jammed with the bustle of the various pedestrians on the way to work and school. The weekend was a day away, and, across the city, a feeling of peace and tranquillity seemed to slowly be settling over the tiny hamlet… But, as though it were an unwritten law of the universe, the calm seemed destined not to last for very long as within the depths of the house a loud scream marked the formal start for this lousy Friday. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The sound reached far and wide, alerting everyone in the former restaurant that something was wrong, very wrong; why else would somebody scream out of nowhere without any warning? Instantly, everybody within earshot of the loud cry was now suddenly awake; awake and worried over whether something bad was happening. "Who's screaming so early in the morning!?" Yuka cried in a mix of fear and exasperation, opening the door to her room as the brunette ran out into the hallway in order to investigate the matter herself. The other inhabitants were also exiting their respective rooms, startled by the abrupt and rather rude awakening… and feeling the same way she was — worried, afraid, and wondering whether or not they should take it upon themselves to figure out the cause behind the scream, their minds still numbed by the chemicals of post-sleep grogginess. But a second later it seemed they had decided to fight the desire to just lie back down in their bed and find out the reason for something so unexpected to take place within the Maple Inn. "That a-a-actually sounded like Gohan-san…" Nozomi chimed in her typical shy manner, coming up last among the group. "Did Nyuu sneak into Gohan's room again?" Kouta demanded in the hallway as he and the other inhabitants of the house headed towards the source of the offending noise both out of concern and that ages-old, well-defined human trait of curiosity. "W-What happened to Gohan-kun?" Nana asked worriedly from behind the slowly advancing group, prepared to jump to action and break right into Gohan's room herself and save him if the need came, like a true friend, one who looked after those near to them, like the kind of friend Papa and Gohan and Mayu had taught her to be. "Is something wrong with him?" Mayu inquired, equally worried. "Wait, girls!" Kouta protested, bringing everybody up short as they turned to look at the black-haired boy. "Should we really barge in on them like this? I mean… she may have Gohan totally undressed by now…" Even through the haze of the early morning, Yuka felt the need to point out what was very obvious, her sense of responsibility and her maternal instinct to watch out for one of the children of the house overriding everything else. "If she's in there, we need to go pry her off him!" She told him. "Who knows how long he could hold out?" "I guess, yeah, you're right." Kouta said, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "But still…" But just then, as if in answer to their discussion… "Nyuu!" the aforementioned pinkette chirped, springing on to him from behind out of nowhere as she wrapped both of her arms tightly around him as the innocent girl glomped Kouta with all her might, clinging to him like water droplets to a leaf. "Nyuu, Nyuu!" At first, Kouta, being the sleepiest amongst the bunch, didn't even notice her presence while the others just stared, slack-jawed, at the appearance of the well-known sex fiend among their household as they put the pieces together. "Not now, Nyuu…" The college boy murmured in a familiar manner, sighing exasperatedly at the antics of the pink-haired girl as he tried to shrug her off of him. "We got to get Nyuu away from… Gohan…" And he froze as his whole head turned to face the pinkette, from her huge, innocent crimson eyes, across her long, flowing pink hair, down to her slender arms, as though trying to confirm that Nyuu was truly there. "Wait a minute…" Everybody else stared in complete and total horror at the beautiful pinkette as the full weight of the implications of her appearance sank into their brains; Nyuu was here, standing in front of them all, but then, that meant… that meant… "Gohan… Gohan-chan didn't scream because of Nyuu-chan," Yuka pointed out with mounting concern as the realization caught up with her groggy senses like softly falling snow. "But then… but then…" And the total and absolutely terrifying understanding that whatever had made the young teen, a beloved member of their family, scream out like that was not Nyuu, was in fact something entirely unknown, jerked them all into full alertness as the faint traces of lingering sleep deprivation caused by their sudden awakening now dissipated like a misty vapor on a hot summer day and in a flash of motion the Maple Inn inhabitants were moving swiftly towards Gohan's room, now no longer curious and mostly worried and even a little scared. "Gohan-kun!" Mayu cried out from worry as she resisted her urge to literally shove the other residents out of the way, a thousand horrible thoughts now bubbling up in the dark recesses of her consciousness; overtaken by panic, momentarily forgetting his abilities, that Gohan had been violently murdered in his sleep by a thief, or worse, what if someone had broken in to hurt him the way her stepfather had hurt her and — "Wait up, Mayu-chan!" Yuka called, struggling to catch up with the soft-eyed girl as Nana rushed to Mayu's side, just as scared for their mutual shared friend and wanting to check to see what was wrong with him. "Wait!" "Hey, hang on, you three!" Kouta added, dragging Nyuu along with him after the three females as he panted and wheezed his way along their wake. He cast Nyuu a remorseful look while he said, "I swear, Nyuu, you must weigh a ton…" "Nyuu, Nyuu!" Nyuu giggled, just like a little girl. Up ahead and further down the hallway, Mayu and Nana reached the entrance to Gohan's room before Yuka did, and without even stopping to consider the consequences, now just needing desperately to know beyond a doubt that he was okay, Mayu threw the door open, barging into the room heedless of the danger as her panic for Gohan's safety overrode her common sense. "Gohan-kun!" she said as she rushed in. "Are you… a-a-a-alright…" However, the words died within her throat before they could really finish as she caught her first glimpse of him since entering the room. Nana, who followed her into the room the second after she entered, joined her in staring at the young teen, with her expression of worry replaced now by that of confusion and curiosity at the image which beheld her eyes. One by one the other members of the Maple family rushed inside Gohan's room as Yuka entered it not a moment later, with Nozomi hesitantly following behind her into the room a few seconds later, finally completed with poor Kouta huffing and puffing into the room as he set Nyuu down upon the floor, massaging his aching joints. "Wow, Nyuu is sure heavy…" he began pathetically. And then, he noticed everyone gaping silently at something in the room, and his curiosity now alit, Kouta turned to look at whatever it was they were all looking at, and, like the rest of them, now found himself gasping in shock — it couldn't be… there could be no way he was truly looking at what his brain was telling him he was seeing… "G-Gohan… what is that?" Kouta asked, regaining his voice and pointing to the source of everyone's shock as if trying to confirm to himself that, yes — what they all were really seeing was a… a… Before the boy could reply, could do anything at all to get past his horrified, mind-numbing shock and answer them, Goten toddled into the room, alerted by the screams from Gohan and the commotion from the older members of the house. Upon catching sight of his older brother he approached him with an innocent, overjoyed smile that was in a stark contrast to everyone else and completely opposite to his older brother's downright horrified look at what he held in his hands. "Nii-chan! It grew back! Your tail grew back!" ... X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X Well... I hope you guys enjoy. Category:Blog posts